The present invention relates generally to the field of trade execution and more particularly to providing an execution probability of a limit order of a given financial asset (hereinafter a “security” or a “stock”) or a given real asset or commodity, including those represented by a yellow key on a Bloomberg Professional® Service keyboard. Systems and methods known in the prior art for providing the execution probability of a limit order are based on, for example, econometric modeling, which directly models or tests execution probabilities, or models which directly model limit order book data. Such systems and methods are static and non-adaptive. The inventors do not believe such models to have achieved practical success.